Software-as-a-service (SaaS) is a software distribution model where applications hosted by remote servers are accessed by client subjects over a network. In order to access the SaaS applications, the client identity may need to be asserted to a SaaS application server. SaaS server authentication is subject to issues of managing online client identities and the ability to manage corporate access to SaaS systems. The subject, for example, may authenticate with a network device (e.g., laptop, personal computer, internet protocol phone, etc.), which establishes an authenticated session with a network, and may also authenticate to the SaaS application separately. An Identity Provider can reduce the cost and complexity of managing identity and access for multiple SaaS providers. In general, an identity provider asserts the identity of a subject obtained using a form-based authentication within the consuming enterprise.